A Change in House
by Otspock
Summary: Finally tired of his life, Harry sheds his mask in order to wreck havoc somewhere else.
1. Changing Houses

There was an unusual feeling in the air that night at the Welcoming Feast. Harry Potter

and his classmates were entering their sixth year with little jubilation. The Gryffindors were

apprehensive. Ever since the DOM event, Harry had changed drastically and they were not sure

whethher it was for the better or for the worse. The Slytherins felt an atmosphere of anticipation.

Something was going to change and it would affect all of them and everything.

When Prof. McGonagal brought the first years in, the sorting was followed with an unusual

intensity. As the last student sat under the hat, Hermione noticed that Harry was poised and

tense, seemingly ready to jump up at a moments notice. Sure enought, as Armalinda Urchine

joined the Hufflepuff table, he stood up and approached the teacher's table.

"Professor Dumbledore. I formally request you reconsider your decision in denying me the

right to be resorted." He said in a voice far more cultured than any of them had ever heard him use.

"My dear boy, I have already told you that there has never been a restorting and I am not

going to be the one to begin such a tradition."

"That is where you are wrong, Headmaster." All the students gasped in surprise (excluding, of

course, the slytherins), the Headmaster had never been wrong before! "According to 'Hogwarts A

History', the last resorting took place in 1805 when a slytherin was resorted into Ravenclaw. The

time before that, in 1796, a huffelpuff was resorted into Gryffindor. In fact, if you look in the Hogwarts

archives it was commonplace to resort students in their 6th year. Everyone changes as they

mature, and it promoted house unity."

At the conclusion of his argument, the student body began softly murmuring while the

teachers, especially Snape and Dumbledore sat, stunned and speechless. The Ravenclaws

marveled that someone not of their house had actually read throught the Hogwarts archives. The

Huffelpuffs were stunned at the audacity of this Gryffindor in defying the most powerful wizard of his

era. The Gryffindors were stunned as well as very confused by thier roomate who was acting quite

out of character. Only one seemed to come to a realisation as she looked at ther best friend with

new perspective. Her other best friend sat next to her perplexed, anger slowly starting to consume



him. For the Slytherins, understanding ran its course. They realised what was happening. The

Savior had dropped his mask and truth will riegn, bringing changes for the better to Hogwarts.

"According to Hogwarts Statute 19865, section 43 subsection B" Harry continued "any

student with legitimate grounds can request and receive a resorting. You must agree, Headmaster,

that my reasons are legit."

"And what, Mr Potter, are these reasons?" Professor Snape asked in a tone only his

privelegded Slytherins had ever heard before.

"The main reason, Professor," Harry answered politely, "is that Gryffindor was the hat's second choice. I wouldn've been put elsewhere if I had not

insisted." At this, Hermione and the Slytherins acknowledged that which had been evidence, but it had been ignored; Harry Potter was not as he seemed. "Another reason is that I am not getting al lthe

knowledge and power I need to defeat Voldemort where I am currently located. I have absorbed all I

could, but we do not have access to ancient knowledge like the Ravenclaws or the forbidden

knowledge like the Slytherins. Even the Hufflepuffs are supported and provided with materials to

further aid them in their hard work." Many were outraged at these revelations the Gryffindor house

had been shortchanged for quite a while.

"The reason, however, that fuels me in my quiest, is the wish to be myself. I am tired of

wearing my 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' mask. I want to be free. I want to drink and skip out to

Hogsmeade. I want to have fun and serve detention knowing that I at least had done something of my

own choice, something that made serving detention worthwhile. I want to indulge in my interests

and use my power without worrying that I would isolate my classmates due to their fear that I would

exceed them in my ability, all the while placing the wieght of the world on my shoulders. This,

professors, is why I request a resorting."

Silence reigned in the Great Hall before Dumbldeore finally nodded, regret shining in his

eyes. "Your request is granted. Please take a seat here before Professor McGonagal."

The sorting hat seemed to be the only entity who wasn't surprised to be placed on Harry's

head. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I have been waiting to talk to you. Finally got tired of being someone else?"



"Yes, it is time I became who I am meant to be and in the process unite the houses of the

Hogwarts four."

"Very ambitioius young Potter. Your place is where I would have put you in your 1st year

. . . . SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was quiet in astonishment. The only ones who weren't surprised were the

slytherins, they'd recognized the signs. Standing, an unkown slytherin began clapping and soon

the whole house was cheering as Harry made his way to the 6th year slytherins and took a seat

between Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around them.

Nodding, he looked to the Headmaster, but didn't really listen to the announcements being

made. No one really talked to Harry, more assesing and wary. It wasn't till the next morning that

the fun began.


	2. The first morning

When Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle awoke the first

morning of classes, their new roommate, Harry Potter, was not in their dorm. They didn't think too

much of it as they had heard of the Golden Boy's numerous nighttime adventures. Blaise Zabini was

the only one, however, to notice the multiple locks adorning the trunk at the foot of his bed.

When they got to the Great Hall for breakfast, the absense of the former Gryffindor was

noticed by everyone. The Slytherins suspected that they would see him soon. After all, Potter had

been a snake in lion's clothing.

Sure enough, five minutes after breakfast had been served, the giant doors opened to reveal

Harry Potter as no wizard had seen him before. As he approached the Slytherin table and headed

towards the seat he had taken the night before, the girls drooled in appreciation while the boys

stared in incredulty. The Golden Boy no longer seemed so golden. He wore faded blue jeans that

barely clung to his hips. Covering his chest was a black muscle shirt covered by a black fisnet that

hung while the other clung. Strapped to both arms were wand holsters, each containing a wand.

On the right arm was the wand everyone was able to recognize, while the one on the left remained a

mystery.

"Mr. Potter." The Headmaster had stood up and asked: "What is meaning of this?"

"Well, the way I see it, with my OWL scores, I could go to any prestigious school in the

world. You are the one who wants me to go to this one when there are better out there. Seeing how

this is, why should I care what you want us to wear? We should be encouraged to think for

ourselves and develope our characerts, not be lumped into a box with others who are similar, yet not

the same. In accordance to my beliefs, I am going to express myself from now on in any manner I

deem appropriate. In dressing myself I find such an outlet." Wit this, he sat down at the table and

began to eat.

"So, Potter, where were you this morning?" Zabini asked the boy who had sat down

between himself and Milicent Bullstrode.

"I was studying in Slytherin's Library." Was Potter's reply.



"There is no such room." Draco Malfoy sneered while the others followed.

"Of course there is, it's right off the common room. Of course, the password is in

parseltongue and so probably inaccessable to you."

All the slytheirns, he noticed, were staring at him, mouths agape.

"What, did you think one of the most brilliant wizards of his time did not read? He and

Snape are very similar in that they both loved their Slytherins and wanted to see them go far in life.

Hence, his library is where they can gain access to it. I just don't know what the human password

to it is."

"Well, what is the password to it in parseltongue?" Pansy Parkinson spoke up after having

gotten over her state of shock.

The words Harry uttered was hissed and incomprehesible to all who were listening.

"In english please! None of us here are so talented." Blaise Zabini said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. The password to the library is the same as the one to the Chamber of Secrets:

Open"

"That's it?" Said Draco, surprised. "Did you try it in english?"

"Well, I did say 'Open sesame'" Harry said with a laugh. No one joined him. With a sigh

he muttered a word which Blaise could have sworn was "Purebloods."


End file.
